Horse Accident
by SquishySwag12
Summary: James and Logan go horseback riding at James's cousin's house. Logan's horse gets spooked and Logan get's hurt. He's very badly hurt. Will he die or live? Poor Logan :
1. The Accident

Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone. So glad to be making another story. Yes, I'm still working on Big Time Torture. Enjoy the story. Oh and Kendall and Carlos won't be in this first chapter a whole lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. Wish I did though. Don't we all.**

It was a hot summer day in Dallas, Texas. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were in the Dallas Arena finishing up one of their concerts. The guys were on stage singing there last song of that day's concert. They were singing Windows Down. Once they were done they left stage and started talking about the concert. They could here thousands of fans screaming their names.

"Hey Logan later do you want to go horseback riding?" James asked.

"Sure." Logan replied, "Are Kendall and Carlos coming?"

"No. They're going to go down town and 'explore'." James said.

"Ok, I'll go. But where are we going?" Logan wondered aloud.

"My cousin owns a ranch up here and she has like 10 horses," James explained, "It's about 4 blocks away."

"Oh, ok," Logan said.

After giving out autographs James told Kendall and Carlos where they were going.

"Ok, have fun and be safe," Kendall said before the 2 boys walked out of the arena.

"Typical Kendall," James sighed.

"Always telling us to 'be safe." Logan added. It was a typical Kendall. Their leader was always concerned about other people.

"That's what I like about Kendall; he's always worries about you and tries to help," Logan sighed.

"He's also the one that keeps Big Time Rush going," James added.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"I mean if we get into a fight that could break are friendship up He would remind us the times that we've been through together," James explained what he meant.

"Oh, I see." Logan nodded his head.

After about a 15 minute walk they found the ranch. James knocked on the door. They heard barking. The door opened to reveal a young lady who had to be about 23 years old. She wore a tee-shirt that said "Farmers rule". She had hazel eyes like James and brunette like James.

"James, my favorite cousin!" she exclaimed grabbing him into a big hug. She had the western accent.

"Hey." James greeted. The lady let him out of the hug so he could introduce Logan.

"Logan, this is my cousin Lucy. Lucy, this is my best friend Logan Mitchell," James introduced both.

"Hello Logan. How are you?" Lucy asked.

"Pretty good. You?"

"The same. So what can I do for you, James?" Lucy asked her cousin.

"Well, Logan and I were in town doing a concert and we wanted to go horseback riding," James answered.

Lucy nodded her head. She understood what James was going to ask.  
"Y'all want to ride my horses," she answered for him.

"Uh, yes," James said. Lucy grinned and started walking. She beckoned the 2 boys to follow her. A dog followed her. It was a scrawny looking dog with brown fur and long tan ears. It was a tall dog. Lucy took the boys to the stables where she kept the horses.

"Here we are," she announced. She opened the stable doors to reveal 11 horses. "Thanks Lucy," James said, "I think we can take it from here. Logan knows what to do. Right Logan?"

"Yes," Logan replied. Lucy nodded before she left followed by the dog.

"You can pick the horse put the equipment on and start riding. The stuff is over there. James knows the horse and their stories," Lucy explained pointing to barrels that were labeled what equipment was in it. She turned back to look at her cousin and his friend. Both boys nodded. She left.

Logan walked over to a horse. It was brown with a black mane. It whinnied.

"Your cousin seems really nice," Logan said petting the horse's nose.

"She is," James said, walking over to where Logan was, "That's Thunder, a thoroughbred mare. She was neglected and was going to be slaughtered but the ASPCA got her in time and Lucy adopted her."

Logan looked at him with wide eyes.

"How did you know that," Logan asked.

"Lucy told me," James replied. James walked over to a black stallion named shadow. They saddled their horses and put on the bridles and reins.

"Ready?" James asked.

"Ready." Logan replied.

"Yaw," James yelled snapping the reins. Shadow started running out into the pasture. Followed by Logan and Thunder. James pulled back on the reins and waited for Logan to catch up. Logan stopped next to James.

"You want to have a race?" Logan asked.

"Sure." James replied.

"Ok to those trees," Logan explained.

"Ready, set… Go," James and Logan yell. The 2 horses started to gallop madly. Logan and Thunder were in the lead. They reached the trees. A second later James was next to him

"Great job Logan!" James congratulated him

Logan smiled. Both snapped the reins and took off in different directions.

Back on the porch of Lucy's house her dog Jake was snoozing on the porch until he caught whiff of a squirrel. Jake stood up and started chasing it. The squirrel rushed onto the pasture where Logan and James were. The squirrel raced under Logan's horse. Thunder whinnied nervously as she saw Jake bolting towards her. Jake ran under Thunder which scared Thunder. She reared. Logan tried to hold on but couldn't. He fell backwards. The horse couldn't balance her balance and fell on top of Logan.

"Logan!" James screamed as he watched at what had happen. He snapped the reins and Shadow whinnied and galloped towards the fallen boy and horse. James pulled back on the reins. Shadow reared but James and the horse managed to get land on the ground. James jumped off of Shadow and ran over to Logan.

"Logan!" He whispered. Terrified of what he saw. Logan was on the ground under his horse. His head was bleeding rapidly. He was lying in a position that said to James to get help and quick! James tried to lift the horse off of Logan but failed. James put his hand over Logan's chest where his heart was. He could feel very little movement.

"Oh, Logan," James whimpered Tears filling his eyes. James jumped on his horse and galloped towards Lucy's house. He knocked on the door. It opened.

"James what's wrong," Lucy asked when she saw James's tear stricken face.

"L-Logan fell off h-his h-horse and the horse f-fell on h-him," James's voice cracked and tears started to pour down his face.


	2. Tears

Chapter 2

**Wow! 3 reviews already. Thanks. Oh yeah they're 19 in this. Sorry I'm late updating. I've been sick. Really sorry. **

"Logan!" James screamed as he watched at what had happen. He snapped the reins and Shadow whinnied and galloped towards the fallen boy and horse. James pulled back on the reins. Shadow reared but James and the horse managed to land on the ground. James jumped off of Shadow and ran over to Logan.

"Logan!" He whispered. Terrified of what he saw. Logan was on the ground under his horse. His head was bleeding rapidly. He was lying in a position that said to James to get help and quick! James tried to lift the horse off of Logan but failed. James put his hand over Logan's chest where his heart was. He could feel very little movement.

"Oh, Logan," James whimpered Tears filling his eyes. James jumped on his horse and galloped towards Lucy's house. He knocked on the door. It opened.

"James what's wrong," Lucy asked when she saw James's tear stricken face.

"L-Logan fell off h-his h-horse and the horse f-fell on h-him," James's voice cracked and tears started to pour down his face.

"OH MY GOD! CALL 911!" Lucy yelled.

James nodded. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911

"Hello! It's an emergency! James yelled into the phone, "My friend fell off a horse and the horse fell on him. I can't get it off of him. We're at 109 West Maples! Please hurry!" James hung up. He then called Kendall and Carlos.

(Kendall and Carlos)

Kendall and Carlos were at the Texas history museum. Kendall's phone started vibrating.

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

"It's a call from James." Kendall said. He put his phone to his ear. He could hear crying on the other end.

"James, what's wrong?" Kendall asked. Kendall and Carlos walked outside because phones weren't allowed inside the museum.

"It's Logan. My cousin's dog ran under his horse and the horse got spooked. He reared and Logan fell off. Then the horse lost its balance and fell on Logan." James explained.

"OH MY GOD!" Kendall yelled. People stared at him. Kendall didn't look up. Carlos started shaking Kendall's arm.

"What's wrong?" Kendall held up a finger to hold on.

"Ok, we'll be there in 5 minutes," Kendall said to James than hung up.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked hysterically. Kendall's eyes had tears in his eyes.

"Logan fell off of his horse and the horse fell on him!" Kendall explained.

All of a sudden Carlos burst into tears. Both boys started running. Kendall had been too Lucy's house before and knew how to get there.

When they reached the house the ambulance was already there. They ran up to James who was right next to Logan. James was crying.

"James!" Carlos called out. James looked up.

James's face was red from crying. Tears were pouring down his face.

"Guys," He whispered.

Kendall and Carlos bent down next to Logan who was now being lifted onto a stretcher.

"Excuse me, boys." A paramedic said as she helped lift Logan.

"W-will he b-be ok?" James stammered.

"Hard to say," the paramedic. She rolled Logan into the ambulance. She got into the front seat and drove off.

The 3 remaining boys stood there in silence for a moment. All were whimpering. Carlos wept into James's chest. Kendall and James stared into space as they cried. Finally Carlos spoke.

"What happened?"

"We were running a race. Logan won then we just rode in different places. Lucy's dog Jake saw a squirrel and ran after it. The squirrel ran under Logan's horse and Jake followed the squirrel under the horse. Jake spooked the horse. The horse reared. Logan tried to stay on but fell. Then the horse lost its balance and fell on Logan." James explained. Kendall and Carlos Nodded.

"We should call mom and Katie," Kendall said. Kendall pulled out his phone to call mom and Katie.

"Mom, Logan fell off a horse and as at the Dallas hospital," Kendall said to the person on the other line. Then hung up.

"Well, we better get a ride to the hospital." Carlos said.

"Duh." James said dumbly.

They walked over to a close by bus stop. The boys got on. It was a silent trip. When they arrived at the hospital Katie and Momma Knight were already there. Both had tears in their eyes. Kendall, Carlos, and James started crying again.

"Why Logan," Carlos sobbed.

They walked over to the receptionist desk. A pretty young nurse was typing away at a computer. She looked at them.

"We're looking for Logan Mitchell," Kendall sobbed out. The r receptionist eyes lost their happy look with sorrow.

"Sorry, he can't have visitors," she said, "You can sit in the waiting room and wait for the doctor."

The family nodded and headed towards the waiting area. They had been here for numerous accidents. Like the time they played lobby hokey and Kendall got hit in the mouth with the puck. And numerous of other times. They were very upset about what had happen. James felt like it was his entire fault.

"It's my entire fault," James blurted out, "If I hadn't have asked him to join me we wouldn't be here."

"No James, this is not your fault!" Kendall assured him.

"Yeah, this was just bad luck." Carlos added.

"James, you're a great person and we know you would never do this to your best friend on purpose." Kendall said. James didn't feel reassured. Just then the doctor came out. Greif on his face. He walked towards them.

"Are you waiting for Logan Mitchell?" He asked.

"Yes." James replied in a sob.

"How is he?" Carlos practically yelled.

"He's not too good. He's very broken up. Most of his bones are broken. If not broken sprained. He hurt his back when he fell off. He's in a coma."

"Will he survive?" Carlos asked shakily.

The doctor's expression said to them that he wished they didn't ask that question.

"20 out of 100." he whispered.

The family gasped. That's not a lot.

"I'm sure the number will get higher." The doctor said.

James's heart almost stopped. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He had known Logan since kindergarten. If Logan didn't make it James's world would come crashing down.


	3. Flashback From the Past

Chapter 3

James and everyone else was silent. Kendall broke the silence.

"Can we see him?"

"Uh… He won't look the same. He's in a bad coma. So… Uh… I guess you can but prepare yourselves," the doctor said.

"Great!" Carlos yelled. "Where is his room?"

"Room 101." The doc said. They didn't wait for the doctor to give the directions. The boys started too run followed by Katie who was pulling her mom, hard. James was in front of everyone else. He saw the room.

James yelled "Whoa, whoa!" He started to slide. The other 2 boys start to slide to. James stopped. The other 2 didn't stop in time and they bumped into James. The weight of both boys combined was enough to knock James onto the floor.

"AH!" James yelled on his way down. Luckily Katie and mama Knight could stop in time.

"Man, what were you thinking?" Kendall asked, exasperated. Carlos helped James back onto his feet.

"Uh, Logan's room is right there and I was the only one who saw it!" James said. Kendall blushed. Carlos didn't wait a minute. He opened the door and walked in.

"Carlos!" James exclaimed.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"James only rolled his eyes. He didn't answer. He walked in. Followed by Kendall, Katie, and Mama Knight. Logan was in a bed. He was unconscious.

"Oh Logan," James whispered. Kendall and Carlos had tears running down their cheeks. James's bottom lip was quivering. James, Carlos, and Kendall walked over to Logan's bed. Now tears were pouring down everyone's face as they stared at Logan.

**James's POV**

I was kneeling on the floor crying the hardest. Carlos was rubbing my back; Kendall was running a hand through my hair. They knew that this was really hard on me. I met Logan first. We met in second grade.

Flashback

Logan was the new kid at Redwood Elementary. He was being bullied by some fourth graders. One boy was holding him up and choking him. They were pushing into lockers and punching his stomached. James saw them. He walked up to the fourth graders and tapped them. The fourth graders turned around aggravated. James growled.

"Leave him Alone!" he yelled. A teacher heard them and walked out of her room.

"Hey, let him go!" the teacher yelled. The boys dropped Logan and ran off. The teacher ran off after them. James bent down to Logan. His nose was bleeding. The 4th graders must of punched him in the nose.

"Hold on Logan, I'll be right back." James said. He stood up and ran to his classroom. He was late for class. He ran into his classroom.

"James, you're late." Ms. Smith said.

"I know, Logan was bullied and is really hurt," James was out of breath.

"Let's go!" Ms. Smith said and she ran into the hall way. Logan was lying on the floor bleeding.

"Oh god!" Ms. Smith breathed, "James, Go get the nurse!" James nodded and took off. When he returned with the nurse Logan was sitting upright crying. The nurse ran over to him. Followed by the principal.

"How did this happen?" Ms. Globs asked.

"6, 4th graders punched him." James explained.

"He'll be Ok. Just a couple of bruised bones and a bloody nose." The nurse said She gave him a tissue and left. James thought the nurse could have done more.

"You saved m-my life." Logan stuttered, "Thanks."

"No Problem." James said.

Logan stood up and hugged him. They walked to class together.

"You want to be friends?" James asked Logan.

"Sure." Logan answered. There teacher was following behind them. On the way to their classroom they saw the 6, 4th graders being led by Ms. Globs. The 6 shot them an evil look.

They went to class having no worries. And they turned into best friends

**James's POV**

As I remembered Saving Logan, I thought of how I Love him. Not like I want to marry him but best friend love. This whole event was very heartbreaking.

"He looks so banged up," Kendall said.

I nodded in agreement.

This is going to be tough.

**Hope you like it. R&R**


	4. Logan Awakes

Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the reviews! They're always supportive. I appreciate it. Thanks to all who have this story on their favorites and have I on their favorite authors. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own BTR or the guys. I however do own Lucy (James's cousin) and I also own Dr. Dan.**

The guys were sitting in Logan's room talking about what happen.

"So the dog went under the horse and it got spooked so the horse reared. Logan tried to hold on but couldn't. He fell off then the horse fell on him?" Kendall concluded.

"Yes." James answered. Kendall and Carlos nodded. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." James called. The door opened and Lucy walked in.

"Hey James!"She said.

"Hi Lucy." James greeted her, "Uh, Lucy these are my friends Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia. Carlos and Kendall, this is my Cousin Lucy Diamond."

They waved at each other.

"So how's Logan?" Lucy asked her cousin.

"Not too good. He broke a lot of bones," James replied.

They all looked at Logan. He almost looked dead His face was a deathly pale. He had a breathing tube down his throat. He was also hooked up to an IV.

"Poor kid," Lucy suddenly said. The 3 boys nodded. The doctor came in

"Hi, I'm Dr. Dan and I am the one that will be taking care of Logan," the young doctor introduced himself.

"Hey." The group said in unison.

"I just wanted to see how Logan was doing. Also if he wakes and he starts to try to get out of bed or just starts to move a lot and we're not here, hold his shoulder and Legs down. Remember, they're broken so lightly. Also push this button and we will come." The doctor explained.

"Ok" the group of 4 said. Dr. Dan nodded and left. They sighed. Sure they had been in the hospital for numerous times but never this bad. Kendall, Carlos, and James loved Logan like a brother. Mama Knight and Katie walked into the room.

"Hey, boys," mama Knight greeted. Katie waved.

"Hey." The boys greeted back

"Uh, Mama Knight, this is my cousin Lucy," James introduced his cousin.

Lucy waved.

"Well, hi." Mama Knight said, "How's Logan?"

"He broke a lot of bones." Kendall answered. Mama Knight rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go talk to the doctor," mama Knight said. She walked out of the room. Katie glanced over at Logan. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She ran over to Kendall to receive comfort. Kendall hugged Katie and whispered comforting words to her.

"It's ok, Katie," he whispered in her ear. She cried harder. James looked over at Logan. His eyes were fluttering open.

"Guys, I think Logan's waking up!" James exclaimed. They looked over. James was right, Logan's eyes were open. They rushed over to his bedside. Logan was trying to get out of bed.

"Logan stop!" James demanded, "Guys, help me pin him down. Carlos get his legs."

"Kendall, hit the nurse button!" Carlos cried out. Kendall did as he was told. He pressed the button. Katie was now crying harder. Kendall ran over to her.

"Shhh. It's ok." Kendall soothed. The doctor came in.

"Hold him boys while I get the tube!" Dan instructed.

The 2 boys nodded. Dan slowly slid the tube out of Logan's throat. Logan started to calm down. James and Carlos let go of him.

"Logan, how do you feel?" Dan asked.

"Like I… got hit by a (cough) bus," Logan coughed his answer out.

"That's natural." The doctor said. Logan coughed.

"I'm gonna take your pulse," Dan explained. Logan nodded. Dan pulled out his stethoscope and put it on Logan's chest. Logan winced at the pain and the coldness.

"Well, your heart rate is normal." Dan said, "I'll check on you later." Dan walked out of the room.

"Well, at least Logan's awake," James whispered.

**How was this chapter? R&R**


	5. Confessions

Chapter 5

**Hi readers! Sorry I'm so late updating. I've been kinda busy with Hershey Park and other trips oh well. I've also been in camp. Oh well, here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything but Lucy (James's cousin) and Dr. Dan.**

The guys and Katie were talking with Logan about the feeling.

"What did it feel like to be crushed by a horse?" Carlos asked excitedly. Kendall shot him a glare and James hit him.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"You aren't supposed to act excited!" James said. Katie started laughing.

"Well anyways it felt like I got run over by a bus." Logan brought everyone back to the question.

"Oh! So it hurt?" Carlos asked. Logan rolled his eyes at the smaller boy.

"No duh it hurt!"Logan said in a sarcastic manner, "That doesn't take rocket science!" Carlos leaned over to whisper in James's ear.

"For someone who just got squished by a Horse he still has his humor." James nodded.

"I heard that Carlos!" Logan coughed out. Carlos blushed slightly. Katie was laughing harder. Logan rolled his eyes. His friend could act so dumb some times.

"So are you feeling ok now?" Katie asked, Her laughing decreased.

"I still feel like crap." Logan sighed.

"I can imagine," Katie said back. Logan smiled. Mama Knight came in.

"Ok, boys and Katie the doctor said Logan should wake up soon. Then he was called to another room," she said.

"Uh… Mama Knight, Logan's already awake," James pointed to Logan. Logan waved.

"Oh, Hi Logan." She greeted, "Guys I'm gonna get some lunch you wanna join me?"

"No thanks." Everyone said in unison. Mama Knight left. Katie left with her

Carlos leaned over to James "Your cousin hasn't said a lot." James nodded. He looked over to Lucy.

"Lucy, are you ok?" James asked concern in his voice. Lucy's head shot up. She was startled by the sudden voice talking to her. She looked at James.

"Yes James. I'm fine just tired." She admitted, I Think I'm gonna go home seeya guys." She walked out of the room.

"Well, Logan I hope you can get outta here soon," Carlos said. Logan nodded.

He was so scared of what would happen to him. He didn't wanna die. He was scared of death. He was full of emotions. Logan had been riding horses since he was little and never had an accident. Now Logan did not wanna ride horses again.

"Uh, Carlos, Kendall… Could you excuse James and me for a minute?" Logan asked. Kendall and Carlos exchanged glances.

"Uh, sure. Whatever you need, Logan," Kendall exchanged one more glance with Carlos before leaving. Carlos was behind him. Once the door closed, Logan burst into tears.

"Logan, what's wrong?" James asked, concern filled his voice

"I'm scared!" Logan sobbed out.

"About what?" James asked. He walked over to Logan's bed and sat down.

"I don't wanna die, James," Logan sobbed harder, "I'm afraid I'll die!"

James was almost in tears himself. He loved Logan as a friend. He pulled Logan into a hug. Logan buried his face into James's neck and rested one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest.

"Oh, Logan," James whispered into Logan's ear, "you're not gonna die."

"Death has always scared me!" Logan sobbed into James's shirt, "I've watched my sister get killed in the Hunger Games. My grandpa died of heart attack. My Grandma died of cancer. My parents got killed in a car accident. My cousin was stabbed. And My Dog got killed by a hunter. He was mistaken for a dear."

"Death will not get you. You're not in the Hunger games. You're not battling cancer. You did not have a heart attack. You were not in a deadly car accident. You were not stabbed. This was all bad luck!" James assured him.

James was very surprised of how much Logan had experienced death. He truly felt bad for the smaller boy.

"I know what it feels like to lose someone close to you due to the hunger Games," James confessed.

"Huh?" Logan asked confused.

"My cousin was chosen and she was killed," James explained, "That was last year too."

"I'm so sorry James," Logan apologized. He hugged James tighter.

"You'll be ok," James assured Logan again, "Kendall, Carlos, and I won't let you die."

"I think Kendall and Carlos can come back in now." Logan said. James nodded. Logan let go of James so James could let Kendall and Carlos in. instead of just letting Kendall and Carlos in, he went out into the Hallway.

Kendall and Carlos looked up when they heard the door slam. It was James.

"Is everything alright?" Kendall asked James.

"Yeah." James lied. Kendall frowned.

"James, I know when you're lying," Kendall warned.

"Ok, fine. Logan is afraid of death and is afraid he'll die," James spilled out, "He has had so much death experience where I can understand why he is afraid of death. His sister was actually killed in the Hunger Games."

Kendall and Carlos stared at James wide eyed.

"Oh my," Kendall gasped.

"Don't tell him I said this all," James pleaded.

"We won't." Kendall and Carlos said in unison.

James nodded. All 3 boys walked back into Logan's room. Kendall and Carlos still stunned at the news. James still couldn't believe Logan's sister was killed in the Hunger Games. The room was completely silent.

**Sorry if it is too short for you. I try my best. 2 03 3 more chapters to go before another story ends. R&R**


	6. the Great News

Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got caught up in camp and thinking of ways to get rid of a 9 year old boy who has a crush on 11 year old me. Blah, blah, blah. Less talking more writing, I know. Here is the chapter enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR (Duh) I'm sure you all have heard this a million times.**

Kendall broke the silence.

"Are you ok?" He asked, shooting a nervous glance. Logan was wincing at the pain in his shoulder and chest. He looked up.

"Um... yeah I'm fine," Logan answer, pain filled his voice.

Kendall looked concerned.

"Ok, no! I'm not ok. My chest and Shoulder are killing me and I feel sick!" Logan cried out.

"Do you need a trash can and a doctor?" James asked, worry filled his voice as well as Kendall.

"Yes!" Logan choked out. He was now having a little trouble breathing.

Carlos ran over to Logan' bed side and press the call nurse button.

"Logan it'll be ok just try to breathe." James tried to calm Logan down. Just then a doctor came running in. But it wasn't Dr. Dan. He pushed James out of the way. The push made James fall over but was caught by Kendall and Carlos before he could hit the ground.

"Watch it!" Carlos warned, putting on his helmet and tapping it a few times, "No one pushes James around!"

"Sorry!" The doctor said quickly then turned his attention back to Logan, "He was too active and that started his breathing really hard which caused the hard breathing." He put a breathing mask on Logan's face.

"What about the pain in his chest and shoulder and the stomach ache?" Carlos asked. He pouted.

That is normal for people with broken bones and the stomach ache were caused by the medicine we gave him," The doc explained, "Oh yes, I'm Dr. Nick."

"I'm Carlos and these are my Best friends James Diamond and Kendall Knight." Carlos introduced all 3 boys.

"Where is Dr. Dan?" Kendall asked.

"It's his day off." Dr. Nick explained to the boys. They nodded.

"Oh yes before I forget if Logan checks out Ok in about 2 days he can leave on Wednesday!" Dr. Nick said. The boys stood there in shock, mouths wide open.

"That's great! Carlos cried out. A huge grin snuck onto James and Kendall's face. James started crying with joy.

"I'll check on Logan Later," Nick said as he walked out the door. By then Logan could now breathe normally and the mask was off of his face.

"Logan, did you hear that? You're going home!" James cried out. Kendall put a hand on James's shoulder.

"Maybe. The doctor said if you check out fine in 2 days you can go home on Wednesday." Kendall corrected. Logan's eyes went from pain stricken to bright and joyful.  
"Really? That's great!" Logan exclaimed.

Mama Knight and Katie walked into the room.

"What happened?" Mama Knight suspiciously asked.

"Logan might be going home on Wednesday. If he checks out alright." Kendall explained to his mother and sister. Mama Knight's eyes were brightened up at the sentence. So did Katie's

Katie ran over to Logan and rapped her arms around him and gently squeezed. Logan patted her back. Logan was sitting up now. Katie pushed herself up onto Logan's lap and buried her face in Logan's chest. It was very cute. James pulled out his iphone and took a picture of them. . Everyone smiled. Logan might go home!

**I'm really sorry it's short. I have a time limit on the computer of 2 hours. I have to check my email and my Facebook account. I try to make the chapters as long as I possibly can. I promise I'll try to update sooner. Maybe tomorrow. No promises. R&R please**


	7. Goin' Home

**Chapter 7**

**Hey Readers. Guess what! This is the last Chapter of Horse Accident! Don't worry. I have a new story planed. So I'll have another story posted maybe by tomorrow evening. I hope you enjoy it.**

It had been 2 days. Kendall, Carlos, James, mama Knight, and Katie had never left. They had stayed with Logan the entire time.

"I hope I can go home," Logan whined.

"You will. Don't worry." James assured him.

Logan looked at James with a half smile half frown.

"I'm not worried!" Logan retorted. James smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right!" James said.

Kendall new this was gonna turn ugly. Carlos knew it too.

"Guys stop fighting!" Kendall ordered. Both Logan and James stopped. James put on his innocent face. Logan looked down.

"Look, Logan. You know you'll be fine!" Katie reassured him.

Logan looked up at Katie and smiled. He thought of Katie as his own sister. Logan knew his sister would have loved her. Katie was sweet and very sneaky.

"Thanks Katie." Logan smiled. Katie gave him a hug. The doctor walked in. This time it was Dr. Dan.

"Hey Logan. How you feeling'" Dr. Dan asked.

"A little better than when I got here." Logan replied. Smile on his face, "I still hurt all over."

"Well that's normal." Dan replied.

Everyone was silent. They all exchanged glances.

"Well, I just came to tell you 2 things. 1: You didn't break everything. Some bones are just sprained. But all your ribs, neck bone, Right arm, collar bone, and your ankle. Your spine, finger, hip, and shoulder are sprained. And your shoulder, leg, arm, elbow, knee, and cheek are all just bruised. You should be all better in 4 months." Dan explained.

Everyone sighed a sigh of relief. Logan would be fine and well in 4 months.

"What's the second thing?" Logan asked.

"The second thing is… You may go home!" Dan said.

Everyone stood there. All mouths were wide open. James was the first to react. He jumped up and down. One by one the others did the same. Except for of course Logan.

"Logan! You're going home! James explained. James ran to Logan and gave him a huge hug. Then others did the same.

"When?" Carlos asked.

Dr. Dan thought for a minute.

"I guess anytime you're ready," Dan replied.

"NOW!" Kendall and his sister yelled.

James ran to the right side of Logan's bed and Carlos on the left. Carlos and James helped Logan out of bed and helped Logan out the door. Followed by Kendall, Katie, and Mama Knight. They walked to the front desk. Mama Knight signed Logan out. She got the car and drove up to the entrance where the boys and Katie were. James and Carlos helped Logan in before they got in their selves. They were followed by Kendall and Katie.

Finally! I'm going home." Logan sighed.

"I told you that death wouldn't get ya." James smiled. Logan playfully punched James in the shoulder. He was on his way home.

"I survived a horse Accident!" Logan Exclaimed.

**Well that's it. I hoped you like it. Thank you for all the reviews.**


End file.
